


Your Moron

by queenofcats



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, and ph is so very dear to me, excuse the shittiness of this, i wanted to write something that wasn't snk, just my two gays being dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 22:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5266154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofcats/pseuds/queenofcats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Break has been searching for his dear Reim-kun since he got his memories back.<br/>Reim has been living life blissfully unaware, but always on the edge of remembering.<br/>All it takes is one chance meeting, and a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Moron

**Author's Note:**

> Dear me, I haven't actually read the manga yet, so this is just ehhhh guesswork. Poor Break, he is my baby. Well, he's basically me. Reim is my real baby. I love him to bits.  
> Comments would be appreciated. <3  
> Also, in case anyone is wondering, my SnK fic will be updated soon. I've been having trouble with it, unfortunately. But it will get done.
> 
> PS. This is too short, and shitty. Pls don't hate me.

It was cold, so very cold. Break tugged at the lilac jumper he wore. The jumper was thick and cosy, and underneath he wore a black and white striped shirt, so his top half was warm enough, but he was wearing black shorts, and that was certainly a mistake given the chill in the air. His poor frozen thighs. At least the rest of his legs were warm. Well, they were up until just over his knees, where his stripy socks ended. He cursed his fashionable self, and decided that it was no good. Gilbert would have to wait. An hour or so wouldn’t kill him. He needed to find somewhere to sit for a while, just till he could feel his legs at least.

 

“I’m afraid, miss, that we don’t sell meat products here.” he sighed over the counter. The young woman in front of him was demanding that he sell her a sausage roll, but it was a cake type bakery, not the sort where you could buy savoury goods. He’d explained it to her many times over, even talking to the shorter boy that accompanied her.

Liam adjusted his glasses as the girl began complaining for what seemed the billionth time.

“Look, miss, I might have to ask you to leave if you continue to make a fuss.” he replied calmly, trying not to lose it. The girl pouted, folded her arms, and began to march away.

“I was going to leave this horrid place anyway!” she exclaimed. Her poor companion followed, offering a small apology as he passed.

Liam sighed, leaning on the counter. Today had been very stressful and he couldn’t wait to get home. Sharon had promised that they’d have a night of Netflix and chill, as the young people said nowadays. He couldn’t help but wonder what shows they’d be watching. He hoped that Sharon wasn’t planning on watching anything silly. He suspected this only because she blushed whenever she had mentioned it that morning.

The bakery was empty. The stroppy girl was the only customer he’d seen all day, and he’d managed to make her go away. It was ridiculous. He sometimes wondered why it was that he’d opened a bakery, considering no one seemed to like sweet things anymore. But it had been his dream since he was a little kid to open one, something like his only goal in life. Well, his only goal except for changing his first name. Liam Lunettes sounded horrid, he thought. The alliteration was something that had never appealed to him, and he had always felt that ‘Liam’ didn’t suit him. Anyway, it had always been like once he opened a bakery, something magical would happen. But nothing had happened, and he was seriously considering quitting and becoming a teacher or something equally boring. The bakery was so dear to him though, as Liam had always secretly had a sweet tooth, and there had been times in his life where, rather hypocritically, he’d told others off for overindulging. A couple of times, he’d been about to compare them to someone else, someone who also had a sweet tooth, but he never quite finished those comparisons, leaving both sides quite confused. But, it was nothing. It was absolutely nothing. Just like his dead-end job.

 

 

The streets seemed busy, and Break loved it. Even though he was freezing most of his body by just being outside, he loved observing everyone going about their daily lives. He enjoyed giving everyone a back story, trying to imagine where they’d come from and where they were going. Break himself probably looked like he’d have an amazing story behind his appearance, what with being a one eyed albino, but in truth his life had always been very boring. He had thrived on imaginary adventures as a child, creating people and monsters. His favourite world that he’d created involved an Abyss, where creatures called Chains lived. In this world, he was no longer Kevin Regnard, he was Xerxes Break, and the eye he’d lost in an unfortunate accident as a child was actually taken from him by the Cheshire Cat.

It all changed when he started going to school, and he bumped into a small dark haired boy with a fear of cats. He’d introduced himself as Gil, and then gone on to call Kevin ‘Break’. Everything flooded back to him within moments, and he realised that the world he thought he’d created was actually very real indeed. This boy Gil was in fact Gilbert Nightray, and he’d obviously recognised who Kevin was instantly. One eyed albinos aren’t exactly common, he’d laughed. As he and Gil grew up, they decided that their memories of the Abyss, of the Chains, and of Pandora and all of its members, were from a past life. That was the only logical reason for them to both have thoughts of the same things, and Break had always wanted something exciting like that to happen to him. They, so far, hadn’t managed to find anyone else, but they would spend their weekends together to try and go through the internet. Things like Facebook, Twitter, and so on were very useful in their search. Both of them were searching for particular people- Gil was looking for Oz, and Break was looking for Reim- but they refused to admit it to each other. They had both grown quite attached to these particular people in their previous life, but didn’t want to say that was why they were looking for them. On Gil’s part, it was because he was worried that Oz would still look as young as he did back then, although in that life he’d been mentally the same age. In this life, there were stricter rules on relationships between minors and adults. For Break, his reluctance to speak of Reim was born out of the fact that he’d never actually confessed his love for him. It was plainly obvious to everyone else that both men were attracted to each other, but neither thought that was the case. So, even up until he’d died, Break had kept his silence. And Sharon had sworn to herself that she would never tell Reim, because it might just break his heart.

Break finally came across a quiet looking bakery, one which seemed like it would offer him some sort of warmth. It was called _Pandora_ , and Break couldn’t help but grin at that name. The sign was quite appealing to him too, a pale purple and white checked pattern, black swirly letters and border. His sort of bakery, it seemed, especially judging by the delicious looking cakes that were on display.

He sauntered in, in usual Break fashion, as though he owned the place. He smiled at the man behind the till, although he was distracted from paying the poor sod too much attention. There was a beautiful cake that took pride of place on one of the counters. It was a dormouse, incredibly lifelike, and Break felt his mouth actually opening wide in awe of the creativity that the baker must possess.

“My, my!” he exclaimed. “Did you make this?”

The man at the till, Break noticed out of the corner of his eye, adjusted his glasses.

“Well, yes, but it’s-”

“Don’t say it’s nothing. It’s beautiful.” the albino grinned, breaking off the dormouse’s ear and popping it into his mouth.

“Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to-”

“Yes, yes. You break it, you bought it. I’m well aware of how these things work.” Break smiled, interrupting the poor man again. He finally turned to face the man he’d been playing with, and his smile left instantly.

“Sir, you look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Reim said, adjusting his glasses in that oh-so-typical way.

“A ghost, you say. Hm, well, ghosts are the spirits of dead people, are they not? Tell me, Reim, are you dead?” Break replies, managing to collect himself just in the nick of time.

“My name is not Re-” Reim began. His face paled, and Break wondered if the poor man would faint. Remembering had been hard as a child, so he hated to imagine what it would be like as an adult.

“Break...” Reim sighed. “You found me.”

Said man nodded.

“I did.”

“You died, you idiot. You died!” Reim pouted. “Why would you do that? You absolute idiot. And why have you only bothered to find me now?”

“I didn’t mean to find you!” Break said, and then realised how it sounded. “I mean, I was actually going to find Gil _so_ I could find you _._ Ever since I was a kid, I’ve been looking for you.”

“Why?” Reim asked. “Why would you spend so much time looking for me?”

“Reim-kun, listen to yourself. First you complain that I’ve left it too long to come find you, now you’re complaining that I spent too much time trying to do so.”

Reim sighed.

“I just... The last thing I can remember before I died was thinking about how much I- I missed you, Break. You’re so stupid, you know.”

“I know.” Break agreed, humouring the taller man. “You want to know what I thought, before I died?”

“Well, as long as it wasn’t something weird, like ‘Where can I find some more sweets?’ or ‘Is there a cupboard that I can jump out of, just to give poor Reim one last scare?’”

Break shook his head. “No, no. Nothing like that.”

“Well, get on with it.”

“I thought about how much I love you, Reim-kun.” Break smiled.

Reim blushed furiously, pouting even more.  
“Moron.” he said.

Break laughed.

“Yes, I may be a moron, but I’m your moron.”


End file.
